<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's always a rainy day without you by melonbrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236441">It's always a rainy day without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain'>melonbrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mel's 500 word drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's mother hen insticts kick in and John has a revelation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mel's 500 word drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clog Factory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's always a rainy day without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second entry for the challenge and the prompt is "And they were roommates"!<br/>I hope you all enjoy reading this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh yes Liz, I think Jacob should be ready with the deal by the end of the week”, John spoke into his phone, his fingers rapidly moving across the keyboard as he typed out a quick email to his boss, asking him if tomorrow’s meeting with the sales team was still on.</p>
<p>Whoever claimed that “work from home” was a better alternative clearly hadn’t taken a look at John’s schedule. He was absolutely swamped with calls and meetings and the worst part was that he did not have the liberty of skipping out on even one of these as it would cost him his promotion.</p>
<p>Today had been exceptionally bad. John had hardly woken up when his boss called him for an emergency meeting and before he knew it, it was already lunch time.</p>
<p>His roommate and best friend, Roger, stared at him in disapproval as he watched John join his fifth meeting of the day, barely glancing at the plate of stir-fried rice that Roger had placed before him. He had been working himself to the bone, not even sparing a little time to eat breakfast and Roger was not having it.</p>
<p>With a huff, he plopped down on the sofa next to John and before the brunette could react, a spoon of rice was staring at him, along with Roger, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue as he forced the spoon against John’s lips.</p>
<p>John quickly obeyed, knowing that it was best not to argue with Roger as he opened his mouth and accepted the food, instantly feeling a whole lot better considering that this was the first thing he’d eaten all day.</p>
<p>That’s how they sat for the next fifteen minutes with John busy typing away on his laptop as Roger quietly fed him, the fondness evident in his clear blue eyes as he watched John work. He even made a few aeroplane noises in between which managed to get a laugh out of the brunette, making him relax.</p>
<p>Once Roger was satisfied that John was well-fed and not going to collapse anytime soon, he decided to let him go and got up to go do the dishes, but not before giving John a small peck on his cheek and threatening to throw away his laptop if he didn’t stop and take a break soon.</p>
<p>John watched Roger walk away, a small smile stretching across his face as he brought his fingers up to his cheek, lightly grazing the place where Roger had kissed him, the skin still tingling and warm. There was an odd sensation in his chest, something unfamiliar that had John confused. It was only when Roger brought him his favourite drink and fussed about with the pillows on their sofa to make sure that John was comfortable that it finally hit him. That sensation was love and John was pretty sure that he wasn’t alone in feeling that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I genuinely hope you lot enjoyed this!!<br/>Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments &lt;3&lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>